


【Ozqrow】Wish You a Good Dream

by ValeOfTears



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, 不青春的疼痛文学, 向导Oz×哨兵鸦, 有大量私设的向哨paro, 求而不得Ozpin, 结合热
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeOfTears/pseuds/ValeOfTears
Summary: 其实Ozpin明白，有时候Qrow来找他并非全是为了欲望的索求，可是每当那只小鸟带着浑身的悲伤落寞出现在他的窗口，他总会把事情曲解成这样。
Relationships: Ozpin - Relationship, Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Kudos: 4





	【Ozqrow】Wish You a Good Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我本来是准备搞fair game的向哨，结果先产出的居然是这篇副产物…？  
> 时间线在【不知道我会不会写出来的】正篇之前。

其实Ozpin明白，有时候Qrow来找他并非全是为了欲望的索求，可是每当那只小鸟带着浑身的悲伤落寞出现在他的窗口，他总会把事情曲解成这样。  
很显然，这位哨兵为了任务独自旅行了七天后——期间可能飞越了整个大陆——又一次到信标的那间廉价酒吧里把自己喝得醉醺醺，再摇摇晃晃地飞到了这里。Ozpin甚至怀疑，如果不是他恰好开着窗户，这只鸟儿就要一头撞在玻璃上。  
好在没有。  
他艰难地扑棱着翅膀落到了Ozpin的胸口上，然后收起羽毛变回了那个有点颓丧的男人。也许他本想就势跨坐在向导腿上，可是酒精的作用让他预判失误，从Ozpin的胸口滑落到地板上，脸颊蹭着Ozpin的大腿。  
“Oz，”Qrow在向导的西装裤上扬起了脑袋，“我回来了。”  
Ozpin无奈地叹了口气。  
七天前自己为他架设起的精神屏障已经支零破碎，仿佛Qrow此行离开他好几个月一样。向导皱起了眉毛，展开自己的精神图景小心翼翼地重新为哨兵建起围墙，可是哨兵本人却不太安分，他扶着Ozpin的大腿把脸往向导的裆下凑了过去。  
Ozpin被他突如其来的主动吓了一跳，抬手托起Qrow的脸颊，然后在他不悦的表情里迟钝地感受到了哨兵不寻常的体温。

是什么时候开始的呢，这种有悖常理的关系。所有事情都发生的顺理成章，可最后却得到了意想不到的结果。那时候Qrow还是一个刚刚觉醒的年轻哨兵，和所以同龄人一样，在找到适合的向导之前理应由一位年长的向导替他做精神疏导。  
但是当同级生都找到搭档成双成对地离开塔后，他却还留在这里，像只长大却不肯断奶的幼狼，却没有受到母亲的驱逐。然后就是理所应当的结合热——很显然因谁而起，因为根本没有第二个向导替Qrow疏导过。  
Ozpin记得那天Qrow蜷缩在静音室的墙角，抱着胳膊试图抵御高热带来的寒冷。那双红色的眼睛似乎只是看向了他——Ozpin不太记得了——就让他在Glynda责怪的目光里关上了静音室的门。  
这是最好的解决方法，Ozpin自我欺骗地想到，Qrow的结合热需要纾解，精神状况需要有人定期疏导，还有谁能比他更合适呢。冠冕堂皇的外表里塞满了私心，反正他们做到哪一步都没有办法建立起什么永久的结合。  
对，没有永久结合，这从头到尾都只是Qrow一个人的结合热。

今天也一样。  
Ozpin把他压在床上亲吻，唇舌在发热哨兵的感觉里肯定是冰凉的，Qrow的手摸索着解开他的皮带，圈住里面半勃的阳具，这里正火热地贴住他的掌心。Qrow恶作剧般毫无章法地抚摸着，然后如愿以偿地听到了正在脱他衣服的Ozpin从喉咙里发出一声低吟。  
Ozpin终于解决完他的衣服，回过头来将那两只作乱的手压到Qrow的头顶上。哨兵漂亮的身体一览无余地摆在了他面前，皮肤因为结合热而不再那么苍白，环住他腰间的双腿正难耐地上下磨蹭着。  
他熟悉Qrow身上每个地方，他知道他的身体怎样从十八岁变到现在这副模样，知道每一道伤疤是什么时候添上去的，知道摸哪里他会兴奋，怎么做他会舒服。他们熟悉到好像日子就会永远这样过下去，结合热就像是季节性的过敏，成为一种无伤大雅的生活调剂，而那个真正和他高度匹配的向导可能根本不存在。  
去他的匹配度。妒意像是在胸腔里四处乱爬的蚂蚁，让Ozpin加重了手指上的力度。肠液和润滑剂被翻搅出淫糜的水声，腺体被蹭过的快感窜上脊柱，Qrow无法掩饰地在情欲中拖长调子呻吟。事实上，结合热和酒精完全搅乱了他正常思考的能力，敏锐的五感现在就是向导手里的提线木偶一样任凭摆弄。  
Ozpin俯下身，用自己的胸膛感受着身下哨兵发烫的躯体，Qrow在向导无意识流露出的失落感里有些困惑地搂住了他的脖子。Ozpin在他颈窝里深深吸气，把黏糊糊的手指退出来，固定住哨兵的腰，把自己顶进了湿软的后穴。  
草。  
良好的润滑让性器破开后穴的过程异常顺利，但是挤进去依然火热紧致，Qrow忍不住咒骂出声。Ozpin被他夹得头皮发麻，但终于有了彻底占有哨兵的安全感，他把Qrow的脸扳过来：“今天可是你先来招惹我的。”  
红色的眼睛里露出了戏谑的神色，他盘住向导精瘦的腰挑衅道：“那就用力点，Oz。”  
Ozpin轻哼，在紧紧吸住他的肠肉上摩擦起来，每次来回都照顾到敏感的地方。被填满的感觉满足了结合热中的哨兵，过载的感官让他难耐地蜷起脚趾，把手放在向导肩膀上不知道是该推拒还是该把他得更近。  
红色的眼睛上蒙着一层水雾，已经失去了焦距，Ozpin拂开哨兵前额上汗湿的头发低头吻他，伸手握住夹在他们中间的柱体替他套弄起来。于是积攒的快感终于找到了喷薄的出口，白色浊液射得到处都是。  
Qrow的腰背在高潮里不自觉地弓起，蝴蝶骨在向导的掌下起伏，像是马上要长出翅膀飞走，可Ozpin却要在绞紧的后穴里狠狠挺送射精，企图把这只黑色的天使钉死在床上。  
高潮伴随着失重般的感觉，Ozpin从高处坠落，然后摔到了一片熟悉的草原上。不远处的悬崖边，那棵橡树依旧迎风伸展着枝丫，只是几日不见又添了不少腐败的黑色枝叶。  
Ozpin像往常一样把梯子架在树上，翻出修枝剪把那些朽叶统统剪掉。爬到树杈上的时候，悬崖底那黑洞一般的深渊就在他脚下张着巨口，甚至是光线也无法从里面逃逸出来。  
就是这条横亘在Qrow精神图景里的裂纹，让经验丰富的Glynda也束手无策，只能把他领到了Ozpin面前。  
对于一般哨兵来说，【深渊】更像是噩梦里恐惧的化身，也许一辈子也不会出现在他们的精神图景里；但对于Qrow来说，他的意识就是那棵扎根在悬崖边上的橡树，深渊是他必须日夜面对的，自己的一部分。更糟糕的是，朽坏的根让这棵树上的叶子在凋零前就会在枝头腐烂，Ozpin不得不时常为他修剪，免得有一天它就这样坠到谷底去。  
治标不治本，他在心里厌恶着自己，Qrow必须找到那个能与他永久结合的人，但那个人绝不可能是Ozpin。  
修剪完的橡树被剔去了暗沉的黑色，被Ozpin幽绿的精神力笼罩着。他退后几步，现实的感官慢慢回到他脑海中，他收了收手臂，感觉到Qrow已经不那么烫的额头正贴在他的锁骨上。  
结合热终于消退，猎人七天没有休息的眼皮开始打架，Ozpin把毯子扯过来，像是哄午睡的孩子一样覆住了他的眼睛：“做个好梦，Qrow。”


End file.
